


Pride: Brienne

by TeamGwenee



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Brienne has a new name, a hero's name. Jaime loves to hear it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ways to Say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Pride: Brienne

“The entire kingdom is in debt to you, Ser Brienne.”

Queen Daenerys looked even tinier even, dwarfed by the iron monstrosity of the thrones. Her platinum hair stood starkly against the steel, and the crimson of her silk gown trickled around her like the blood spilled by the swords upon which she sat. The jewelled crown wrought in the shape of three dragons had to be a great weight to bear, but she wore it with fortitude. 

The crown had three dragons, but the queen had two. The third had fallen first to the White King, the second to Oathkeeper. Whatever grief the Dragon queen felt at the death of her scaled child, she put it aside out of gratitude for the woman who had spared her people from a fiery demise.

“I only did my duty, your Grace,” Brienne said, entirely in earnest.

If Jaime had not known Brienne, had not loved Brienne, her pig-headed honour would have irritated him, filled him with disgust. No one could be that good, that sincere.

But Brienne could be.

Despite her modesty, Daenerys bestowed her with honours upon honours, and the Great Hall echoed with the cheers for her new name. Dragonslayer.

Jaime didn’t realise how hard he was smiling until his cheeks moved to cry out her name, and realised how sore his muscles were. Stinging, burning, as though they had been stretched wide by two hooks tied to galloping stallions. 

Brienne returned to his side as the audience moved on, and more heroes were recognised. 

“Thank the Seven that is over,” she murmured. She was smiling nonetheless.

“Enjoy your moment in the sun,” Jaime advised her. “You earned it.  _ Dragonslayer _ .”

“That name,” Brienne said bashfully.

“That name is going to make you the subject of a thousand songs, the hero of a million children,” Jaime nudged her elbow. “So I meant it when I said you better enjoy it. Because it is going to last a while.”


End file.
